Unspoken Attraction
by fishfreakio
Summary: One-shot story of Holly's date, from the point of view of the other woman. Just because Gail and Holly haven't accepted their feelings, doesn't mean that others can't see the attraction. Kind of fluffy.


Sasha had never really been one for blind dates. Albeit, this wasn't exactly blind. She and Holly had run into each other once or twice before, in the small world that was the Toronto lesbian scene. She couldn't claim to know Holly, but she knew of Holly. Well, Sasha smiled to herself "at least you already know that she is hot."

Entering The Penny, she sweeps her eyes around the bustling establishment, her eyes quickly catching Holly's. Sasha cannot help but smile at the cool, casual way in which Holly struts in her direction, flashing her lopsided smile. Smiling back and swooping in for a salutary hug, Sasha looks eyes with the blonde from whom she had just stolen Holly.

Fire.

Fiery contempt.

It was directed towards her.

As the two women found themselves a table and commenced their obligatory awkward salutations, Sasha was painfully aware of the icy blue eyes spitting judgement from across the room. She was no stranger to lesbian drama, and subconsciously filed the glaring blonde as a likely ex-girlfriend. She assured that she sat close enough to Holly to make a statement, that this was her date.

As the evening progresses, she and Holly build up a friendly repertoire, laughing and gossiping about their fellow Toronto Vagitarians. She likes Holly, she thinks that she is funny, and she enjoys her company. However one thing is becoming increasingly clear, Holly's head nor heart are in the date, they are a few tables over, with the fiery ice queen. Interestingly enough, Sasha doesn't even mind. She thinks it's absolutely adorable. She observes the sideways glances, the not so discrete smiles, the way that Holly had positioned herself to face the other woman. As she sips her drink Sasha silently wonders if these two even realize what they're doing. How hopeless they are. That is most definitely not an ex; their stolen glances are far too riddled with open possibilities and curiosity.

Feeling increasingly comfortable with Holly, and bold from the alcohol, Sasha finally stops Holly mid sentence by covering Holly's hand with her own. Holly appears somewhat shocked, further proving that her brain is not in date mode, but off in Blondie Land.

"Holly?"

The shocked expression slowly fades off of Holly's face, replaced by a quizzical one "Yes?"

"What's her deal?" Sasha inquires, nodding discretely towards Gail's table. Holly obviously does not know how to respond, as her cheeks are quickly gaining colour and she begins to ramble

"Oh her? That's…a friend of mine. She's a police officer, actually I think that whole table is police officers. Try not to do anything illegal, they may have to arrest you. Can cops arrest people off duty? Is that a full time right or an on the job privilege?" Holly continues on nervously.

A grin spreads slowly over Sasha's face, as she leans back into the booth, having connected the dots. Holly is staring at her, waiting for an explanation for that sly grin that Sasha is well aware that she is wearing.

"She's your straight girl." Sasha states, proud of her own deductions.

Holly appears to be fighting the desire to defend herself, but instead stares decidedly at the floor, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She knows full well that Sasha is no idiot, and is rather ashamed to be called out like this.

Sasha merely shrugs and continues, "I can't think of a lesbian that hasn't had a straight girl experience, it's essentially a right of passage."

To this, Holly responds without filtering herself "Yeah, a right of passage that leaves a trail of broken gay hearts."

Once again, Sasha allows a knowing grin to occupy her face. This is hardly a new situation for a gay woman to be in, hopelessly enamoured with a woman who may never return their feelings. A woman that may take her advances as an invitation to test out the lifestyle, but ultimately return to Penisville. However, the vast majority of lesbians, at least in her experience, had all identified as heterosexuals before discovering their love of women. The straight girl experience doesn't always end badly. In the same way that it can lead to a world of hurt, it can also lead to the once in a lifetime experience of discovery. Sasha knows from experience that showing somebody that path, and walking it with them, is one of the most beautiful gifts to give a person, and is by no means short on the tingly feelings and hot, exploratory sex. After observing these two women, Sasha is pretty damn confident that they will be more of the tingly feelings and hot sex kind. Considering this, Sasha leans forward, towards the distressed Holly.

"For somebody that handles evidence all day, you sure do miss some glaringly obvious clues. That girl has not stopped looking at us all night. For a cop, she's not very stealthy."

At this Holly allows herself a slight giggle, and a stolen glance towards Gail.

"That isn't a straight girl look. She likes you. She hates me right about now, but she liiiiikes you"

At this statement Sasha and Holly share a laugh, and both turn to observe Gail, who has noticed this pleasure and her icy response shows her misinterpretation of the shared laughter as a successful date. This merely causes the two women to laugh again, at the irony of it.

It was not the best first date that Sasha had ever been on, perhaps one of the most bizarre, but she genuinely liked Holly and had enjoyed hanging out. It wasn't exactly very dateish, but she felt the beginning of a friendship spurring between them. After having listened to Holly gush about Gail, turning into a blabbering adolescent, hopelessly smitten, she had felt like a confidant. Sasha was not bitter about a spoiled date, in fact she was glad to have been there, to have played a part in what promises to be an interesting adventure. Seeing the way the Holly looked at Gail was refreshing. It was a reminder that such pure happiness and undeniable attraction still existed.


End file.
